Triplet Evolutions
Triplet Evolutions ''are the classes you can play as in the Diep.io spinoff Triplet.io. '''Tier One' Triplet - The standard triplet that is currently Tier Four in diep.io. It is the tank that you spawn as. Tier Two (Triplet) Quadruplet - A standard triplet with 4 cannons, but slightly slower reload. Incredible bullet spam. (Triplet) Power Triplet - A standard triplet with increases on every stat. (Triplet) Spammer - A tank with 5 gunner cannons on the front. (Triplet) Mobile Turret - A triplet with sniper cannons instead of regular cannons. (Triplet) Flank Triplet - A triplet with 3 less powerful cannons on it's rear. (Triplet) Hybrid - A triplet with a drone cannon on the rear. Not to be confused with the diep.io hybrid. (Triplet) Auto Triplet. - A triplet with an auto cannon on it's body. (Triplet) Poisoner - A triplet with one random cannon that shoots poisonous bullets (i.e bullets that still damage you after you've been hit). (Triplet) Weirdo - A triplet, but with it's cannons on different places on it's body. Good for trickshotting. (Triplet) Healer - A triplet with healing bullets. Only accesible in team mode. (Triplet) Roplet - Rotates the two outer cannons to the middle cannon. Shooting speed is multiplied by 1.25x. Tier Three (Quadruplet, Spammer) Quintuplet - A standard triplet with 5 cannons instead of 3, but slightly slower reload. Bullet Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. (Quadruplet, Power Triplet) Power Quadruplet - A quadruplet with increases on every stat. (Quadruplet) Hunter - A quadruplet which fires out an extra destroyer bullet every 4s, with no added recoil. Not to be confused with the diep.io hunter. (Quadruplet) Spider - A quadruplet who's middle cannons freeze players for 2s upon being hit. (Power Triplet) X Triplet - A triplet with EVEN MORE increases on every stat. (Spammer) Master - A spammer with 2 extra cannons, making it 7. (Spammer) Destroyer - A spammer with a triplet on it's rear, making it 3 normal cannons on the rear and 5 gunner cannons on the front. Nerfed movement speed. (Mobile Turret) Turretteer - A quadruplet with all sniper cannons. (Mobile Turret) X Mobile Turret - A triplet with all asassain cannons. (Flank Triplet) Twin Triplet - A triplet with another triplet on its rear. (Flank Triplet) Quad Triplet - A triplet with 3 weaker triplets on its body at 90 degree incraments. (Flank Triplet) Auto Flank - A flank triplet with an auto cannon. (Hybrid) Mega hybrid - A triplet with one of every other type of cannon on its body cos why not. (Auto Triplet) Inception - A triplet with an auto cannon on its body which itself has an auto cannon on it's body, which itself also has an auto cannon on it's body (Auto Triplet) Auto Triplet Triplet - A triplet with an auto triplet on it's body. (Auto Triplet, Quadruplet) Auto Quadruplet - You can guess. (Poisoner) Triply - A poisoner, but all it's cannons spit poison. If you're wondering why it's called Triply, it's because enemy Triply's bio is i am poison, which, let me tell you, definitely isn't false. (Weirdo) Ultra Weirdo - A weirdo with 4 cannons, basically a weirdo quadruplet. (Weirdo) Trickshotter - A weirdo, but its bullets spin after they've been shot. Perfect for trickshotting. (Image will be added soon, since I don't think many people will understand). (Healer, Quadruplet) Medic - A quadruplet with Healer cannons. (Healer) First Responder - A healer with a lot of added speed. (Healer) Doctor - A healer with the added ability of reviving people on their team. TIER FOUR WILL BE ADDED SOON